Sensors can be used in a variety of industries to monitor equipment. As an example, torque sensors can be used to monitor rotating machine components (e.g., shafts) and output signals representative of torque applied to the monitored components. By comparing measured torques to design specifications, it can be determined whether monitored components are operating within these specifications.
Magnetostrictive sensors are a type of sensor that employ magnetic fields for measuring mechanical stress (e.g., torque). As an example, a magnetostrictive torque sensor can generate a magnetic flux that permeates a shaft and it can measure the magnetic flux as it interacts with the shaft. The intensity of the measured magnetic flux can vary due to changes in torque applied to the shaft. Thus, magnetostrictive sensors can output signals representative of torques applied to the shaft based upon magnetic flux measurements.